The Love That Carries Me
by DoomsdayHarbinger
Summary: Sewa is your average girl. Well she was until she met Waruru, a mischevious Keronian sent here to help the ARMPIT Platoon conquer the planet. Bad at Summaries KululuXOC, DororoXOC
1. And So They Met!

**Chapter One: Sewa and Waruru Present: And So They Met!**

My name is Sewa Wakai. I'm your average middle school student, with average grades and interests...well almost average. I _was _a normal girl until the day I met Waruru.

~~Flashback, 2 weeks ago, 3rd POV~~

Stars littered the sky, twinkling happily in the inky blackness. A girl sat at her window, her short purple hair tied at the nape of her neck as she tried to draw the scene outside. Her violet eyes darting from the sky to the pad in her lap.

"Why can't I get it right?" she growled to herself, throwing the unfinished drawing on the floor and glaring at the moon. "Stupid moon" she muttered, angrily. As she turned away, a flash of light caught her attention.

She turned back to the window, her eyes wide. "A shooting star!" she exclaimed, reaching for the paper and pencil. "Oh, I have to sketch this!" Her fingers curled around the pencil just as the star disappeared from sight. "Dammit!" she whined. Discarding the pencil once again, she reached for the window.

She crawled out of the window, and landed on the awning of the front porch. Normally, being so high up would scare the teenager, however she was determined.

She dangled herself from the awning, wrapping her legs around one of the posts of the porch. She shimmied herself down to safety and took off in the direction the star went.

The further she ran, the more hope she lost. It was silly to chase a falling star. She would never catch it. And even if she did, what would she do with it?

She stopped at the park and hunched over, her breathing ragged from running. The smell of smoke reached her nose and her eyes widened. She ventured into the park, following the smell. Naturally, she found a fire at the end of the trail, however, what she saw next she never would've imagined in her wildest dreams.

Among the flaming debri and smoke, lay a body of what looked like a child. Immediately throwing her caution to the wind, she ran forth.

As she picked up the body, she realized it was not a child at all, but some sort of frog stuffed animal. Feeling stupid, she carried the toy out of the flames.

"Sewa, some times you're an idiot" she mumbled to herself.

"My name's...not Sewa..." Now doing what most normal people would do, Sewa threw the talking doll down and screamed.

"You talked!"

The blue frog stood up and dusted herself (it had to be a her. The voice was too feminine.) off. "And so did you, crazy Pekoponian" she replied, with a snarky tone.

"Don't give me lip. I just saved your life!" Sewa yelled back. Realizing what she had done, her hands flew to her temples, "I'm talking to a stuffed animal. I've lost it. I've really lost it."

"I'm not a stuffed animal, Pekoponian. I'm Waruru of the great Keron Army!" the tiny frog said, proudly. Looking over the frog, Sewa saw that she was rather cute...with a bit of a mischeivious look to her. Her eyes were round and red with a multi colored jester like hat covering half of them and matching freckles underneath. On her stomach and her hat was a black 8 like symbol. She wore no other clothes, except for a scarf that barely scraped the ground.

"What's a Keron?" Sewa asked, finishing looking over the strange frog.

"Only the greatest planet in the Gamma Planetary System!"

"Ok...wait! That makes you an alien!" the girl shrieked.

"Yeah...I'm supposed to help the ARMPIT Platoon invade and take over your planet...You haven't seen them, have you?"

"I think I would know if a bunch of frog aliens were running around." The tiny frog, now known as Waruru, shrugged.

"I don't know."

Then as if a light bulb turned on in Sewa's head, she spoke. "If I help you find them, do you promise not take over the planet?"

Waruru blinked for a few moments, then threw her head back and began laughing. "Ru ru ru!Oh, Pekoponian, you amuse me. No, I cannot promise that. However, when we take over the planet, I can keep you safe. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand, grinning.

Sewa approached slowly and kneeled in front of the little alien. "Fine, but my name is not Pekoponian. It's Sewa" and with that she took the tiny blue hand and grinned.


	2. The Search For The ARMPIT Platoon Begins

**Chapter Two: Sewa and Waruru Present: The Search For the ARMPIT Platoon Begins!**

**One Week Later**

Waruru's POV

Days after landing on Pekopon, I was moved into the two story dwelling of the Wakai clan. It wasn't very big, but it was bigger than what I would have imagined.

Sewa was pretty nice, until I pulled a prank on her. It turns out her father, Takeshi Wakai, owned a karate dojo nearby and hadn't hesitated to teach his only daughter.

Takeshi was a strong man, who clearly loved his daughter. As fierce and gruff as the man looked, you would never know that he was secretly a doting father.

Sewa's mother, Mikoto, looked just like Sewa from the pictures I've seen. I won't ever meet her, which oddly saddens me. She passed away during child birth a year ago. When I ask about her, Sewa gets a sad look on her face and leaves the room. I asked Takeshi and he explained that Sewa and her mother were very close and that Sewa is still healing from the loss.

So all in all, life on Pekopon has been interesting and I enjoy living with the Wakai clan...well, except when I get beat up for pulling pranks.

I sat on the couch of the Wakai living room, flipping through channels on their tv. No where on the news did they talk about frog aliens or invaders or world domination, which leads me to believe that the leader of the ARMPIT platoon wasn't very good at plans.

"How's the search going?" Sewa's voice asked from the kitchen.

Sewa was in charge of all the chores...well, more like she took them all upon herself after her mom's passing. Her father helped her when he could, like handling some of the cleaning or doing the dishes. He's encouraged me to do the same...but I hate cleaning...so usually I do the laundry.

I hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "I haven't found anything. Most likely, they are doing what I'm doing."

"You mean, living with a human, right?" Sewa didn't like being called "Pekoponian", it made her feel like some sort of disease.

"Yeah and from the lack of information on the news, I think they are either lazy or incompetent" I said, crossing my arms. Sewa looked at me for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing.

"Oh, Waruru. It's a good thing they'll have you then, right? You'll have all of Earth conquered in no time" she laughed.

I felt a sharp pang in my heart. It was odd. I'd only been here for a week, and yet, I felt so close to Sewa. If we conquered Pekopon, what would happen to her? Would I be able to protect her?

"Waruru, are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down in front of me. She reached out and placed a hand on my forehead and the other on her own. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"I'm fine" I said, moving away, "I'm going to take my hovercraft out and see if I see anything. Don't wait up." With that, I turned and left the kitchen. There was no use in thinking about such things now.

Sewa's POV

I watched as Waruru left the kitchen and then the house. I knew something was bothering the little frog. Probably the fact that her soon to be platoon mates weren't very far on the invasion plan.

I stood in front of the stove, watching the curry bubble, a small frown spreading on my face. Whatever was bothering Waruru, I hoped would resolve itself. I didn't like to see her upset.


	3. That Which I Can Do!

**Chapter Three: Sewa Presents: That Which I Can Do!**

I stood in front of the class room door, frowning. This was my chance. I was going to help Waruru...even if it did lead to the world being conquered by strange space frogs.

~The Previous Night~

"So did you find anything?" I asked, not moving from my spot on my bed.

"No" the tiny blue frog replied, frowning, "I'm beginning to wonder if they are in this town at all. What if they're not even on this continent? What if the coordinates I recieved were wrong? Or they left before I got here?"

I sat up and scooped her into my arms, holding her close. "Its alright, Waruru. You are trying your best, and that's all you can do. We'll find them" I said, softly. I felt her tiny arms wrap around my neck and squeeze.

"Thank you, Sewa."

I frowned at the memory. I promised to help Waruru however I could, so that was what I was going to do. The first, logical place I could think of to look was the paranormal club. Aliens were paranormal, right? And surely if there were frog aliens running around, the paranormal club would know, right?

Determined, I opened the door to reveal a young boy and girl, both younger than myself. The boy I recognized as Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi's younger brother. I'd only met him a couple of times and only because I was classmates with Natsumi. The girl I'd seen before, but never met her.

"Uh high...this is the paranormal club?" I asked, smiling.

"Did you want to join?" Fuyuki asked, a sudden smile creeping on to his face.

"Yes, if thats okay. I'm sorry I didn't join the first day, I was a little nervous" I lied.

"That's alright, there's always room for more. Is there anything in particular you are interested in?" he asked, walking towards. From behind him, I could see the girl glaring at me.

"Uh...aliens...and frogs..." I said, looking away from the younger boy.

"Really? You too?" he asked, excitedly. I blinked. He wasn't this naive, was he?

"Yeah...but its more of a closet obsession, so could you not tell anyone? I'm a little embarassed by it."

"No problem. Welcome to the club!"

~That Night~

"You did what?" Waruru's tiny voice screeched.

"I joined the paranormal club" I said, calmly. I stood in front of the stove, flipping the okonomiyaki (A/N: Okonomiyaki is a pancake/pizza like food with seafood, vegetables, or meat on top).

"And why did you do that?" she asked, her voice hinting that she was annoyed with me.

"I promised to help you find your platoon mates, and the paranormal club seemed like a good place to start." I sighed. Hopefully, she would drop it and move on.

"How well do you know the others in the club?"

I blinked. The question caught me off guard. Why would she care about how well I knew Fuyuki and Momoka?

"Not that well. Fuyuki's sister, Natsumi, is in my class. Why?"

"Don't let your guard down around them."

"What are you talking about?" I turned to fully face her. Why was she being so paranoid? Oh right, she's an alien.

"I don't trust them. You don't know who they really are. What if they're spies? What if the only reason they're in that club is to catch aliens for the government?"

Wow. She's really thought this out...

"Waruru, they're like thirteen. I don't think they're spies. I know Natsumi well enough to know her brother wouldn't be in with the government. I think he is just hardcore into the paranormal" I said, returning to my cooking, "You didn't see the way his face lit up when I asked to join or when I talked about aliens. There is no way that boy is working for the government."

"What about the girl?"

"I wouldn't worry about her either. She seems okay...well, minus the glaring daggers part. I'm sure they are just normal kids."

Man, I hate when my words come back to bite me in the butt...


	4. Alien Hunting!

**Chapter Four: Waruru Presents: Alien Hunting!**

A week had passed since Sewa joined the paranormal club. I still wasn't too fond of the idea of her around strangers, however, once she had her mind made up, there was nothing to be done.

I'd searched the city and didn't even find a whisper about my comrades. Despite my lack of findings, something told me they had to be in the city somewhere. I couldn't stop looking. Not while Sewa was trying so hard to help me.

I blinked. That was it. Those little paranormal kids seemed to be quite interested in aliens. I gave an impish grin. I could search their houses. They'd never know I was there. Maybe I'd find some sort of clue. If not, I could always egg their houses.

Finding the school wasn't too hard. Especially since it was the only one within walking distance. Finding the kids in the paranormal club was another story entirely.

Once I found Sewa, I followed her around until the end of school, when she met up with the club members.

The girl seemed quiet and shy...until she turned around, then she was more like a demon.

The boy was small and very...girlish. He would be the one I would follow. Even if he did catch on that I was tailing him, I could just beat him up. I don't think he would be much of a challenge.

As it turns out, the boy is quite oblivious to a lot. I managed to follow him all the way to his house and infiltrate the dwelling with out him showing any sign of knowing he was being followed.

Like Sewa's home, this brat's house was two stories and set up much the same way.

I hovered through the house, looking around for any signs of Keronian life. I sighed. Nothing was looking familiar.

"Not another one" a female voice whined. I turned around and came face to face with a pink haired Pekoponian girl.

"You can see me?" I asked, curiously.

"Who are you?" She sounded angry and tired.

"It's rude to ask someone's name without providing your own. Surely Pekopon teaches their people manners" I grinned, "Or maybe you are more cave man like than we thought? Ru ru ru."

"You're gonna pay for that one, toad!" she screamed, grabbing me by the head. My eyes widened. Apparently this Pekoponian wasn't like the boy. She had no problem with physical acts.

She squeezed and reeled her arm back, ready to throw me, when the boy came back in.

"Oh, another alien? Cool!" I blinked. Did he just say 'another alien'? "Do you know Sarge too?" I blinked again.

"Sarge? Are you telling me there are others like me living here?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'll go get them." With that he turned around and headed off in the direction I assumed my comrades were.

I looked back the pink haired Pekoponian and gave a nervous grin. "You're still gonna throw me, aren't you?"

She didn't bother answering, prefering the 'actions speak louder than words' route and throwing me against a wall. Well on the bright side, I managed to find my comrades.

When the boy returned, he was followed by five frogs. Leading them was the green frog I knew to be my commanding officer.

"Sergeant Keroro, sir. First Class Private Waruru reporting for duty" I announced, saluting the Keronian.

"Eh...who're you?"

"Waruru..." I repeated, "Are you deaf?" His eyes widened then narrowed into slits.

"You dare to speak to your commanding officer that way?"

"On another note, why haven't you conquered Pekopon?" I asked, crossing my arms.

The red Keronian stepped forward with a frustrated sigh. "I can answer that. Because he's more obsessed with Gundam models than invading."

"So he really is incompetent! I knew it! Sewa didn't believe me, but I was right!"

"Wait...did you say Sewa? Like as in, Sewa Wakai?" the pink haired Pekoponian asked from behind me. I paled. Oh no. What would they do to her now?


	5. The ARMPIT Platoon!

**Chapter 5: Sewa and Waruru Present: The ARMPIT Platoon**

Sewa's POV

I stood in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for supper. I wasn't too surprised that when I came home, Waruru wasn't there. She'd been searching so diligently for her teammates, I hoped she'd atleast get a hint as to where they were hiding.

The phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was probably dad saying he wouldn't be home till late again.

I picked up the phone with one hand and used the other to continue cutting. "Wakai residence, this is Sewa speaking" I murmured, concentrating on cutting the mushroom in front of me.

"Sewa? It's Natsumi."

I froze. Why was she calling me? I mean, we were classmates, but that was it. We never really talked.

"What's up, Natsumi?" I questioned, placing the knife on the cutting board. Something serious had to happen for Natsumi to call me. Fuyuki I could understand, we were in a club together and were on our way to becoming friends. Natsumi didn't really associate with me much.

"Could you come over? It's some thing that I'd rather talk about in person."

"Uh sure. I'll be there in a bit, okay?"

Waruru's POV

"What are you going to do to Sewa? If you try to hurt her, Pekoponian, I will have no problem with killing you" I growled.

The pink haired girl blinked before allowing her face to break into a grin. "I'd like to see you try, toad" she retorted. I stepped forward, glaring at the girl.

"Try and hurt her. See what happens!" I thundered, "You will be Pekopon's first casualty. Ru ru ru."

"That's enough, Miss Waruru. Natsumi won't try to harm Miss Sewa" a calm voice insisted. I turned around and saw all the other Keronians watching me. "Natsumi wouldn't hurt Miss Sewa without a good reason" the voice continued. As I watched the Keronians, I noticed none of their mouths moved.

"Well, she better not even think of trying it" I huffed, crossing my arms.

The light blue Keronian walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I felt my anger and fright dissapate into nonexistance. "Natsumi's a good person" the voice said.

"If you guys can trust her, I will too...until she tries to hurt Sewa" I looked over my shoulder at the pink haired girl, eyeing her suspiciously.

Sewa's POV

I stood outside of the Hinata household, my heart thumping in my chest. What could Natsumi possibly want with me?

I raised my hand and lightly rapped on the door. Within moments the door opened to reveal the familiar pink hair of one Natsumi Hinata.

"Hey, Sewa. Come on in" she smiled pleasantly and moved aside to let me in. I took off my shoes and waited for her to lead me in to the house. "So...how long have you had an alien living with you?" she inquired, watching me out the corner of her eye.

My heart froze. How did she know about Waruru? Was Waruru right? Were they actually spies for the government?

No, that's insane. They were just kids.

Just play it cool, Sewa.

"How did you know I have an alien plushie? That's kind of odd, Natsumi" I said, forcing my voice to remain even.

"That not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

I frowned. "I'm afraid I don't. Would you care to elaborate?"

"I know there is a little frog alien living with you. Don't try to hide it."

I smiled. "What are you talking about? That's absolutely insane. Aliens don't exist. Are you feeling alright?"

"That's enough! I am not crazy! She's here!"

"Sewa?" a tiny feminine voice questioned. My heart sped up. I looked down the hall and saw Waruru peeking around a corner.

"Waruru!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check out your club members...I'm sorry, Sewa" she looked down, hiding her face from me.

I ran forward and lifted her up. "I'm just glad you're okay, Waruru. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you too." I held her to my chest.

"This is all very touching, but who are you?" a high pitched male voice asked. Waruru pulled away and glared at the source.

I looked down and saw five other frog aliens, watching us.

"Uh...Waruru?"

"These are the members of the ARMPIT Platoon. We've found them!"

Oh great...now the world dominating can begin.


	6. The Curry Of Friendship!

Author's Note: For those of you interested I have pictures of Waruru and Sewa that I will be uploading to deviantArt within the week.

I don't own Sgt. Frog...though I so wish I did.

**Chapter Six: Sewa Presents: The Curry of Friendship!**

Sewa's POV

A week passed since Waruru managed to find her comrades. As it turned out, not only was Keroro incompetent, he was lazy too. He preferred to sit around watching anime and build Gundam models. Every once in awhile, he would have an idea that would either be too stupid to do or would fail...horribly.

We've managed to get to know the frogs pretty well. Out of the platoon, Dororo seemed to be the nicest. He apparently lived with another classmate of mine, Koyuki Azumaya and was training to be a ninja. He had no desire to take over Earth, instead he chose to save it. His plans revolved around helping the world.

Tamama wasn't bad. At first, I thought he was actually a she because of his voice and his personality. Turns out the Tamama lives with Momoka, which is almost perfect because they are quite alike. His plans often dealt with sweets and making Keroro love him.

Giroro was your typical bad ass. He was constantly cleaning one of his guns, or training...or yelling at Keroro for being incompetent. Giroro was also in love with Natsumi. It was obvious in his actions. It made sense. Like Tamama and Momoka, Giroro and Natsumi were alot alike. Both had no qualms in violence and both thought Keroro to be a fool.

My favorite of the frogs was turning out to be Kululu. He was definitly the smartest. He also reminded me of Waruru because he loved causing trouble. He typically kept to himself, busying himself with building new inventions. According to everyone else, no one seemed to like him and he didn't really like anyone.

* * *

><p>"So whatcha building?" I asked, peeking around the familiar yellow shoulder of Sergeant Major Kululu.<p>

"Hn. It's none of your business, ku ku ku" he replied, continuing with his work. I frowned. Out of the Keronians, he was also the only one who seemed to dislike my presence.

"Do you need any help?"

"Just leave me alone, girly. Ku ku ku." My frown deepened at his words. I sighed and turned away from the working Keronian. There had to be some way to get him to be nicer to me.

I grinned at my thoughts. Looks like I have a new hobby.

Begin operation: Make Kululu like me!

* * *

><p>I stood at the entrance of the lab, carrying the box of the Gundam Exia model. Maybe he was into Gundam too? Keroro had said that would be a sure fire way into the Sergeant Major's heart.<p>

I opened the door and walked in. Kululu sat where I had left him, in front of what ever contraption he was making.

"Kululu?"

Without saying a word, he looked over his shoulder for a moment then returned to his machine.

"I brought you something" I said, pleasantly. I walked up beside him and kneeled down. "Keroro said you might like this" I explained as I held the toy out to him.

"Ku ku. Keroro's the only one who likes Gundam. Ku" he replied, not looking up. I blinked. That damn frog sent me to buy a Gundam...for no reason.

"I'm sorry." I stood and exited the lab quickly. I was going to kill that damn Sergeant!

One beating later, I stood in front of the lab once more, this time with a bag of chocolates. Tamama assured me that everyone loves candy and that would be the way to win Kululu's friendship.

* * *

><p>Once again, I opened the door and let myself in. Instead of sitting on the floor, Kululu sat a computer typing away on the keyboard.<p>

"Back again?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I brought you some chocolates."

"I don't like sweets. Ku ku ku." I paled. Not Tamama too! Damn tadpole!

"I'm sorry!" And with that I turned and fled the lab once more.

* * *

><p>When I asked Waruru for help she merely shrugged, saying I should ask Dororo. Dororo didn't have a clue and sent me to ask Giroro. Giroro told me not to worry about it.<p>

I plopped down on the Hinata's couch, my head in my hands. Everyone I asked, had no idea...or were in it for personal gain. How was I supposed to get Kululu to like me if none of his platoon mates knew what he liked?

"Sewa? You're still here?" the familiar voice of Natsumi broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I said, heaving a melancholy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Kululu hates me...I was trying to give him something so that maybe he wouldn't hate me so much, but no one seems to know what he likes" I groaned.

"That's easy. He likes curry. As spicy as you can get it" she offered, smiling.

"Curry?"

"It's his favorite food" she explained. I felt myself blush. It was mine too. So we did have some things in common.

"Thank you, Natsumi!" I hugged the pink haired girl and left moments later.

* * *

><p>The next day, I stood in front of Kululu's lab once more. This time, I felt more confident.<p>

Pushing open the door, I walked in to the room. Kululu was at his computer desk again, with his head laying on the desk.

I smiled at the sight and walked forward. I layed the curry on the desk, away from the computer, but close enough he could see it, and took off my jacket. Hopefully, this plan would actually work.

Kululu's POV

I woke at the sound of the lab door closing. I felt warmth around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the white and pink jacket that purple haired girl wore. Next to me was a plate of curry with a note that read:

_For Kululu._

"Ku ku ku. I guess that girl isn't so bad" and with that, I took a bite, "Not bad at all."

A/N: I know that probably isn't quite characteristic of Kululu, but this was meant as more of a fluff chapter.

Review if you want! :)


	7. The Hat Thief!

Author's Note: So far, I think I'm doing pretty well. Seven chapters in three days? I think thats awesome. I really have no idea where this is going, so my updating is kind of erratic. I kind of have an inkling on what I want to eventually happen...its just getting there. Well enough rambling. Here's chapter seven!

I don't own SGT Frog...If I did, I'd have Kululu and that would be awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Waruru Presents: The Hat Thief!<p>

When I woke, I knew immediately something was different. I pulled off the covers and hopped of the bed. I felt...wobbly?

I walked out of my room and downstairs. On the counter was a note from Sewa saying that she had to go to school, but had left me some breakfast in the fridge. She always did that, making sure I was fed.

I waddled over to the fridge and, for a split second, I saw my reflection. Staring back at me was myself. Blue and white skin, multicolored scarf, matching freckles, red eyes, and...where was my hat?

I spun around, frantically searching the kitchen. When I didn't find it, I paled.

Maybe it was in the bedroom? That would make sense. Its fallen off in my sleep before.

Silently laughing at myself, I took off in the direction of my room.

Once inside, I began my search. I looked under every pillow and blanket, under the bed, the dresser, and the nightstand and still no sign of my hat. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Now think, Waruru, where could you have possibly left it?" I mumbled to myself. Did I have it before bed? Did I have it when I came home?

"I have to find it. Maybe Keroro's seen it?" I ran out of my bedroom and out of the house. I'd have to be careful on my hovercraft. With out my hat, I couldn't turn invisible.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I had arrived at the Hinata house. Naturally, Keroro was in front of the TV watching Gundam. I don't understand why he likes it so much. Mecha wasn't my think. I prefered demons and energy guns.<p>

"Keroro? Have you seen my hat?"

"Why would I have your hat? Its not like there are any Gundams in it."

"Well help me find it!"

"I'm busy. Ask Tamama."

I frowned. Obviously he didn't have it. Maybe Tamama would know where I left it.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Nishizawa estate, I saw Tamama training. I had thought Giroro and Dororo were the only ones interested in training.<p>

"Hey, Tamama!" I yelled as I ran over.

"Did you come to spar with me, Waru?" he asked. He took a moment and looked me over, frowning. "Something's missing."

"It's my hat. I can't find it. Have you seen it?"

Shaking his head, he responded, "No. Ask Dororo. He might be able to help." I nodded and ran back to my hovercraft.

I really hoped this wasn't another wild goose chase...

* * *

><p>I found Dororo near the school, meditating.<p>

"Dororo, have you seen my hat?" His blue eyes opened and looked at me. I feltmy heart speed up and suddenly, I didn't care about my hat so much.

"I haven't. Did you ask the others?"

"Keroro and Tamama haven't seen it and I don't think Giroro or Kululu would have it either."

"Where did you last have it?"

I shrugged, "I can't remember. Did I have it when I left the meeting last night?"

"I think so. Would you like me to help you find it? I can ask Kululu if he knows where you might have left it" he offered.

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>We searched all the places I had been and didn't see it anywhere, I didn't mind though. Atleast I got to hang around Dororo.<p>

We ended up back at Sewa's house, sitting on the couch watching Naruto. Dororo had never seen the show before and was quite intrigued by their version of ninjas.

"Waruru? Are you here? I'm home" Sewa's familiar voice called through the house.

"We're in here" I answered. Moments later the purple haired human walked into the living.

"Oh, hi Dororo. Are you staying for dinner?" Dororo looked up at Sewa. Despite not being able to see his face, I some how knew he was smiling.

"If it's alright" his smooth voice replied.

"Of course it is. We're always happy to have you" Sewa smiled and turned to me, "So how was your day?"

"I lost my hat. Have you seen it?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

"I knew I forgot something."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my hopes rising.

"I washed it for you last night. It was starting to get dirty, so I though I'd wash it. I was going to do your scarf too, but I didn't want to wake you" she admitted, looking away.

"You...washed it? Where is it now?" I watched as she reached into her pocket and held out my multicolored hat. She was right, it had needed cleaned. "Thank you, Sewa, but next time, could you wait to wash it when I know where it's going to be?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't quite think that through" she blushed.

I smiled at her. She was a lot like a mother to me, always making sure I was taken care of.

I pulled on my hat and grinned even wider. "You know, despite not having my hat, today was a good day."


	8. Isn't She Lovely?

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the song Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder/ The Glee Cast. If anyone is interested, I will have the line art of the girls in their dresses on my profile with in the week. Hope to get it colored too.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: SeWaNaKoMoMo Present: Isn't She Lovely?<p>

Third POV

The day had come. The day when all girls get to feel like a princess, where they feel like they are the only one in the world that matters. It was the day of the Nishizawa spring ball.

Sewa Wakai stood among the other girls in Momoka's room, looking through dresses. Momoka had flown in dresses for the girls since the ball was last moment.

"Momoka...I don't quite understand what the purpose of this ball is" Sewa said, scratching the back of her neck.

The younger girl turned to look at her, smiling, "To be honest, I don't know either. My father organized it."

"But...we don't have anyone to go with" Natsumi spoke up. Sewa nodded.

"We don't need anyone, we'll go with each other" Koyuki responded. Sewa and Natsumi shared a look and turned back to the ninja girl.

"It would be nice to go with someone...like a guy. Every girl wants to go to a ball and be a princess, even for a night" Sewa began, "I want a guy to ask me to dance, hold me close, and tell me that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right there with me. Don't you?"

"Well, I suppose it would be nice" Koyuki admitted.

Little did they know, a certain group of frogs were watching the girls' conversation.

* * *

><p>~ARMPIT Base~<p>

"Sergeant! I want to help Sewa" Waruru spoke up. Everyone turned to the little blue frog. "She's always helping me, I want to make this night special for her" she said, bashfully.

"You're a girl, Waruru...You can't take Sewa to the ball" Keroro replied.

"No...But Kululu can!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned to Kululu, who appeared as if he wasn't paying attention...which he probably wasn't.

* * *

><p>~Waruru's POV~<p>

I know Sewa likes Kululu the most...I don't understand why...he's kind of creepy, but she does. If he takes her, I know she'll be happy.

I ran up to where Kululu was sitting and grabbed his arm. "Please take Sewa to the ball. It would mean so much to her!" He looked down at me, the light glaring off of his swirly glasses making it impossible to see his eyes...not that you could anyways. His grin widened further and then everything went black

* * *

><p>Sewa's POV<p>

The Nishizawa's ballroom was beautiful with pastels everywhere. The table clothes alternated between yellows, greens, blues, and pinks. Over head hung a large, crystal chandeliar, lighting the room. Couples danced happily in the center of the room, while those with out a partner lingered on the edges. Even Momoka danced in the middle of the room, gliding around with a smiling Fuyuki, who had also been force to come.

"Well this is awkward" I sighed, crossing my arms. Natsumi stood beside me, nodding. I was more than surprised that no one had asked her to dance. She looked gorgeous in her white and red, knee length dress. Next to her stood Koyuki, who had (not surprisingly) chose a floor length, light blue dress. Mois stood on my other side, wearing a green, floor length dress I was sure she chose because of her uncle.

A boy with green hair walked up to the blonde and smiled. He offered his hand and bowed, asking her to dance. I watched as she agreed and left us to dance with her new partner.

"One down" Natsumi said, smiling at me. As she spoke a boy with red hair and a tux that matched Natsumi's dress walked forward. Like the other boy, he offered his hand and bowed. She looked to me for a minute, as if she needed my permission. I waved her off, watching as she too left us.

"Atleast we have each other" Koyuki said, brightly. She gave me a smile, and instantly I felt better. She was always so cheery and happy, you couldn't help but feel the same in her presence.

A boy with white hair and bright blue eyes approached her, a small smile on his face. It was odd to see Saburo in such a fancy setting. "Would you like to dance, Koyuki?" his voice was calm and soothing. He took her hand, and led her away as well.

"And then there was one" I muttered to myself. I looked down at my dress. Was yellow really that bad of a color for me? I mean, sure the black stripes kind of made me look like a bee in a white tutu...but so much so that no one wanted to dance with me?

As if on cue, a voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Excuse me, miss." I turned at the sound to probably the most beautiful pair of green eyes watching me. His eyes were intelligent...but some how had a twinkle of mischief. He too, reminded me of someone.

I looked him over, to see his white tux and yellow trimmings went perfectly with my dress. When my eyes landed on his face, I felt my cheeks burn. He was probably the most handsome of the group of males. He wore his long, blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck in a way that would have been suited to royalty.

"Hi" I breathed out, not taking my eyes off of his. I could get lost in those perfect pools of green.

Like the others before him, he extended his hand and bowed, all the while grinning like a cheshire cat, and asked "Would you like to dance, _princess?"_ I felt my knees go wobbly at his words. Immediately, I took his hand. It was warm in mine and they seemed to fit perfectly.

He led me out to the very center of the room, where I was surrounded by my friends, and pulled me close. My heart began to beat faster and I was sure he could hear it.

"Do I make you nervous, princess?" he asked, watching me with the same grin. He twirled me around, guiding me through the steps like a professional.

"To be honest, a little, but I feel comfortable with you as well" I heard myself say. His grin deepened as he continued to move us around the center of the room.

He leaned closer, his breath tickling my ear, "There is nowhere I would rather be, than right here with you, Sewa." I shivered and I could feel my cheeks burning again. In some part of my mind it clicked that I had never told him my name, but another part didn't care.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

If possible, his grin deepend. "I'll let you figure that out on your own. For now, you may call me K." I blinked at his response. He wasn't going to tell me?

The same part of my body that didn't care how he knew my name, also seemed not to care that I didn't know his.

He pulled me closer, holding me tightly as continued to dance. I could no longer hear the music for my heart pounding in my ears.

At the end of the song he knelt before me and took my hand in his. "It was my pleasure to dance with you, _princess."_ I felt my knees go wobbly again. "But I must go." He leaned closer and pressed his lips to the back of my hand. My body tingled at the gesture and I could feel my insides turning to jelly.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, quietly. He stood and grinned.

"I'm sure you will. You probably just won't know it's me" with that he turned and left me standing in the middle of the ballroom, alone, with my heart breaking each step he took.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so this was an interesting chapter to write. Here's where we reveal that Sewa does actually like Kululu...which probably surprises him since no one seems to like him.

Originally this chapter wasn't going to come until much later, but I decided this would probably kick start Sewa's heart and would do better here. This is also the longest chapter to date! Hurray!

Review is you want. It would be nice to know if anyone is actually enjoying this.


	9. Kululu's Plum!

A/N: This chapter was inspired by Fruits Basket where Tohru talks about Kyo having a plum on his back. She's talking about how everyone has a special quality that somebody admires them for and that everybody has goodness, well this time its Sewa and Kululu.

Also, I want to thank Nightfangfox for their wonderful review. It really made my day (/ birthday...because incidentally yesterday was my birthday. I'm 20 now, for those of you keeping count.)

* * *

><p>Sewa Presents: Kululu's Plum!<p>

Sewa's POV

I spun around the room of white, smiling and laughing. I felt so free. Around me, people laughed and clapped along with the music.

I stopped in front of a blonde male, his hair tied at the nape of his neck. His white and yellow tux matched my dress almost perfectly. I looked up to see his handsome face, and there, staring back at me was a pair of gorgeous green eyes...however, they weren't quite how I remembered them. Instead of being a normal pair of green, there were black swirls in them.

"Having fun, princess?" he asked, grinning. His voice was no longer just the suave, smooth voice, but mixed with the familiar slightly high pitched one of a certain Sergeant Major.

"Dance with me" I ordered, playfully, grinning back.

"Kuu ku ku. As you wish, princess" he grabbed my hand and lead me back out to the middle of the dance floor. One arm wrapped around my waist while the other held my hand. He was holding me close again. "So have you figured out who I am yet, Sewa?"

"You know, it's not very fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours" I pouted.

"You do know it. Kuu ku ku." He spun me around, and as we glided around the room, I was able to see everyone around me. Momoka danced with Fuyuki. Waruru was dancing with Dororo. Koyuki and Saburo were coupled again. Mois and Keroro in a Pekoponian suit. Natsumi and Giroro, who was also in a Pekoponian suit. And lastly, my father and mother danced closest to us.

"Mama" I whispered. K looked to the side and saw my parents.

"They're here just for you. It is your birthday after all" he smiled and leaned closer, "Would you like your present, princess?" I nodded, my face burning red. He leaned closer. I could feel his breath on my lips now. He was closing in. "Wake up, princess."

"Wake up."

"Sewa, wake up!"

I sat up, throwing the weight on my chest across the room. My heart was beating so fast. I turned to see Waruru in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Why did you have to wake me? I was having such a good dream" I whined.

"Well, excuse me, princess. I thought you might want to come down for breakfast" she snapped back, rubbing the back of her head.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, you know, the first meal of the day? I made it so you wouldn't have to since its your birthday and all."

I smiled at the little blue frog. "Thanks, Waruru. I'm sorry for throwing you. I'll be down in a bit."

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen to see Waruru plating the breakfast she had made...the only problem was was that is was completely black.<p>

"Uh, Waruru, did you get a little carried away?" She looked up at me and blushed.

"Yeah...I guess so."

"What was it?"

"Pancakes."

"Would you like me to teach you how to make them?" She nodded and we set to work.

* * *

><p>One breakfast later, we sat in the living room. The tv was on with Naruto playing. Waruru had really become addicted to the show for one reason or another. I had my suspicions...like a certain light blue ninja frog...<p>

I was brought back to reality by a ninja star landing in the coffee table, mere inches from my feet.

I couldn't help the shriek that erupted from my mouth as I curled away from the shuriken. Beside me, I could hear Waruru laughing.

"That can't be good for the table" she said, still giggling. She jumped off the couch and walked up to the ninja star. Attached was a note, which she ripped off and opened. "Dororo says happy birthday. He also says that everyone will be here around five."

"What time is it now?"

"4:30..."

"We've been sitting here, in our pjs, watching Naruto for three hours?"

"Yeah..."

"I hate you."

"You love me, really."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You clean up while I get ready."

"I have to get ready too!"

I blinked. "You don't wear clothes...you're already ready."

She looked at herself and giggled "Good point."

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived just as the said they would. Thankfully, Natsumi had brought food with her. I don't know how she found out (probably Waruru), but she made curry for my birthday meal.<p>

Momoka brought a chocolate cake covered in purple and yellow icing...which is another thing I don't know how she found out.

"Let's do presents!" Waruru shouted. I nodded and allowed the little blue frog to lead me into the living room.

Once everyone was gathered, I started opening them.

Keroro got me the entire series of Yu Yu Hakusho, which excited me to no end.

Tamama got me chocolates and mints, because they were my favorite candies.

Natsumi gave me a new pair of headphones since I had been complaining about my old ones.

Fuyuki got me an alien hunting book...that would have been useful when we were looking for the frogs...

Koyuki gave me a cute ninja outfit like what she wore, only in purple.

Dororo gave me the first half of the mangas of Yu Yu Hakusho, which also excited me.

Momoka bought me the entire series of Fruits Basket, along with the mangas.

Not surprisingly, Giroro gave me a gun...which was a little odd...since I wasn't sure what I would ever use it for.

Waruru was last. She stood and walked forward, blushing slightly. She handed it over, not looking at me directly.

I ripped open the purple wrapping paper and saw a photo album. When I opened it up, I saw a bunch of pictures of my mother, ones I had never seen before. Some had me or even my father in them. My eyes began tear up as I continued looking through them. About halfway through, the pictures changed. No longer were they of my mother, but were of all of my new friends. Koyuki and Dororo meditating, Giroro polishing his gun, Natsumi beating on Keroro. All of them everyday moments. There was even a couple of the ball with me and the mysterious man dancing. Kululu even showed up a couple of times in the album.

I turned the page to see the last picture, everyone, except for myself, was smiling at me. Natsumi, Fuyuki, Koyuki, Mois, the frogs, my father. Everyone was there.

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and allowed them to spill down my face. I lunged forward and hugged Waruru tightly, sobbing silently on her shoulder.

"Thank you" I whispered, trying to calm myself down. I felt Waruru's arms wrap around my neck, and soon I felt others as well. "Thank you, everyone" I said, wiping my eyes. This was probably my best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>~~~<br>Later that night, I stood in my backyard, looking up at the sky. The moon was full again. Stars shined happily in the inky blackness.

"I know you're there" I said, only loud enough for the person to hear.

"Ku ku ku." They walked forward and stood beside me.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw yellow and I smirked. "Thank you, Kululu."

"For what? Ku ku ku."

"I don't know how, but I know you are the one who got those pictures of my mother, my father, and I. You're the only one who could."

"Ku ku ku. I don't know what you're talking about."

I smiled, "Alright. But thank you anyways." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, before walking back towards the house. "You're not as bad as everyone wants to believe. You've got your plum, just like everyone else." With that, I left the yellow Keronian to himself.

* * *

><p>Alright, chapter 9 is done! Just a word of warning, I don't think all the chapters will be as long as these last few, I just end it where I want it to end.<p>

If you haven't seen Fruits Basket, I highly recommend it. Sewa is modeled (sp?) after Tohru a little bit, but also a little of Haruhi from OHSHC, and myself. Ouran is another that if you haven't watched, I would also recommend.

This also the longest chapter now. Booyah!


	10. The Two Narutos!

Waruru Presents: The Two Narutos!

Waruru's POV

I sat on the couch, staring at the blank television screen, allowing my mind to wander. I couldn't believe Sewa kissed Kululu. Apparently her feelings run deeper than I had originally thought.

I sighed. She could do better than Kululu. He wasn't good enough, then again would any guy really be good enough?

"You're not her mother, Waruru" I told myself, laying my head on my knees. I wanted her to be happy, no matter who it was with, and if she would be happy with Kululu, so be it. But would he accept her? He seemed awfully devoid of emotion. He probably didn't like her. He didn't like anyone.

"Good morning, Waruru" a familiar female voice greeted me. I turned and saw Sewa dressed in her school uniform.

"You have school today?" I asked, looking her over. She nodded and straightened her jacket.

"So what are you going to do today?" she inquired with a smile. She walked to the front of the house and started putting on her shoes.

"I don't know. Maybe go visit Keroro and them. Do you need me to pick up anything?"

"Hmm. Tofu and naruto. I'm making kitsune udon tonight" she responded, "Well, I'm off. Behave!" She left, leaving me standing there, confused.

She wanted Naruto? Why did she need Naruto for udon?

Maybe for decoration?

No...that can't be it. That's silly. I mean she likes the show...but Naruto isn't her favorite character.

Maybe its a present for Dororo? He like Naruto.

No, she wouldn't know that.

For me, then?

No, she wouldn't send me to buy it.

I ran to the backyard and hopped on to my hovercraft. I would buy Naruto, but first I had to get a Pekoponian suit.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the base not long after leaving the house. Naturally, Keroro was building Gundams, Tamama was snacking, Giroro was polishing his gun, and Dororo was nowhere to be found. Kululu, I assumed, was in his lab.<p>

"Hey, Waru-chii! What're you doing here?" Tamama giggled.

"Waru-chii?" I blinked. Since when did he call me Waru-chii?

"It makes your name sound cute!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't care if my name sounded cute. "Kululu is in his lab, right?"

"Yes. He hasn't left since last night."

I smirked and headed in the direction I knew the lab to be. So he hadn't left his lab? Maybe he was embarassed? That could be a good sign.

I stopped outside the lab, grinning to myself. I might be able to exploit this so I don't have to pay for a Pekoponian suit.

I opened the door to see the Sergeant Major typing away on his computer.

"Oi, Kululu, I need a Pekoponian suit" I stated, bluntly. I walked over to where he was sitting to see he was focusing on what ever it was he was doing. "Hey, did you hear me?"

"Why would I build you a Pekoponian suit? Kuu ku ku. You are aware of how expensive they are. Ku ku."

"Ah, but see here's the deal. You're going to give me one for free. In exchange, I won't tell the rest of the platoon what happened last night. Ru ru ru."

"Kuu ku ku. You think I care if they find out? The only one you would hurt would be Sewa."

I paled. I hadn't thought of that. If the platoon members found out, who knows what they might do. And what if the Pekoponians found out? It would be way worse then!

Wait a second, I wasn't about to let him win.

"Are you saying you don't care what happens to Sewa? She cares for you, you know. It would break her heart to hear you talk like that. She doesn't kiss just anyone, you know." A slight, barely noticable pink spread on his cheeks. Oh, so he did have feelings after all. "You know, if you help me, Sewa might be impressed. Who knows what she might do to thank you?" The pink darkened ever so slightly.

"Go away. Kuu ku ku. I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Oh come on. Help me. I know you want to, even if it is for Sewa's sake. I'll take what I can get."

He turned and looked at me, light glaring off of his glasses. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, staring at each other, when finally one of his lenses cracked.

"Fine. On one condition. Ku ku ku."

* * *

><p>I stood outside the store. The sign in the window advertised Naruto figures, cards, manga, and anime. Surely something in there would be what Sewa wanted.<p>

I walked inside and browsed for awhile. Nothing really seemed like something she would want for udon, but she had said Naruto. I grabbed a Naruto and a Deidara (he was one of her favorite characters) and payed for them.

Hopefully I would make her happy.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch, watching Soul Eater since it was on. That Death the Kid guy was kind of insane...<p>

The front door opened and I heard Sewa announce she was home. I watched her walk in and sit beside me.

"How was school?" I asked, looking back to the tv.

"Not bad. Did you get the tofu and naruto?"

"Yeah. They're in the kitchen" I responded. She stood and headed in the kitchen. Moments later, I heard her laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, turning towards the door. She walked out, carrying the figurines, still laughing.

"I wondered if you knew what naruto was."

I blinked and cocked my head to one side, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? That's Naruto!"

"This is the character Naruto. There is a food called naruto."

I felt myself blush at her words. I didn't get the right one after all.

"It's okay, Waruru. I should have explained. Luckily, I bought some on the way home." She motioned for me to follow her in to the kitchen. She sat the toys on the counter and reached into the fridge. What she pulled out was a white flower shaped log with a pink swirl in the middle. "Naruto is like a fish sausage. You put in udon or ramen...well, I guess you could put it in anything."

"I'm sorry" I apollogized. She smiled and patted the top of my head.

"You did your best, that's all I can ask. I do have one question though."

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to go to the store?"

"Oh, I had Kululu build me a Pekoponian suit."

"That was nice of him."

"Well, there was sort of a condition..."

"What is it?"

I looked up at her, slightly afraid. "He...He wants you to...well..."

"Spit it out."

"You have to go on a date with him." I watched as her face turned beet red. She reached out and grabbed my head, glaring.

"Waruru..." she seethed.

"I thought you wouldn't mind...since you kissed him and seemed to like him."

"I don't need you setting me up!" With that, she threw me into a wall. Well, it could have been worse.

* * *

><p>DOUBLE DIGITS! We've made it to ten guys! Do you know how exciting that is? Its SUPER EXCITING.<p>

Okay, fair warning, next chapter may not be out till Monday. Who knows, I might be able to do the entire thing tomorrow, but here lately its taken me 2 days, especially for these long ones.

Review if you want! :)


	11. 1 2 3 4!

A/N: I listened to 1234 by the Plain White T's while writing this, hence the name. I would suggest listening to it, especially since I think it fits both Kululu and Sewa.

* * *

><p>Sewa Presents: 1 2 3 4<p>

Sewa's POV

I stood outside of Kululu's lab. This was beginning to be a normal thing for me. Standing outside of the head shaped room made me feel at ease.

I looked down at myself. Waruru had told me to dress nice, so I did. I wore light purple dress with a pale yellow sash and matching flats. Nothing fancy. If he didn't like me in everyday clothes, he didn't like me. It would be his loss.

That's what I told myself anyways. I don't know how I could handle it if this turned out to be one of his games.

I raised my hand and pushed open the door. To my surprise, Kululu was no where to be found. I felt my heart thump painfully in my chest.

"Come on, Sewa. He isn't _always_ going to be in his lab" I mumbled to myself, "Well...what do I do now?"

"Turn around."

I spun around at the sound of the smooth voice. Standing before was K. He looked just how I remembered him. His brilliant green eyes staring into my own. His long blonde hair wasn't tied up this time. He wore a pale yellow shirt with an orange one underneath, dark jeans, and a pair of yellow chucks. I never imagined him in anything other than the tux. He looked much better in casual clothes.

"You look lovely, princess" he said, bowing.

"So do you" I muttered, blushing. He smiled and offered his arm.

"Shall we go?" I nodded numbly, awe struck by such a handsome man. It was then I realized I was supposed to be waiting for a certain yellow frog.

"Wait. I'm supposed to meet someone here."

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" I blinked, confused. "Come now, I know you are more intelligent than this. Piece it together, Sewa."

Okay... what all do I know about him?

He wears a lot of yellow. He's also blonde. He's intelligent, with a mischievious spark. He told me to call him K...which is probably an initial.

That was really all I knew...how was I supposed to figure out who he was by that?

"I still don't have a clue."

He frowned. "Maybe this will help?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of swirly glasses, much like the ones I saw on Kululu. And then as if I light bulb flickered to life in my head, everything clicked.

"Kululu...? But how? All the Pekoponian suits I've seen were justthe shoulders down..."

He chuckled, his normal voice and his 'human' voice mixing with his familiar "Ku ku ku." He offered his arm again, this time I actually took it. "This isn't a normal Pekoponian suit. I built this for events when I needed to be disguised, plus it looks more human."

"So this isn't your actual human form?"

"No, I would still have to wear my glasses, I'm sure." He led me through the base, and eventually out of the house.

"So why are you in a Pekoponian suit?"

"I couldn't very well take you out in my normal form, now could I?"

I blushed I hadn't thought of that. I felt my heart thumping in my chest, nervously. It was just Kululu, I didn't need to be nervous.

"Do I really make you that nervous?" he asked, a grin forming on his face. I nodded, my face darkening. "Well, don't be. Just because I'm in a different form doesn't mean I'm any different."

I would be nervous anyways.

"I'll be honest with you, I've never been on a date. Not too many females find me desirable especially with my...antics."

"Your antics are part of what I like about you so much" I admitted. He turned and looked down at me, a slight look of shock on his face.

"You're the first" he confessed.

"Maybe."

We walked in silence for a little while, until I spotted a vendor on the other side of the road, selling jewelry. I released his arm and ran towards, eyeing each piece, happily. I had always liked jewelry.

I found a yellow jewel shaped like a zinnia and picked it up, carefully.

"You like yellow quite a lot" Kululu's voice said quietly next to my ear. I jumped slightly and looked at him out the corner of my eye.

"Do you know why?"

"Why, me, of course" he said, jokingly. I shook my head and turned to him.

"Yellow was my mother's favorite color. I always hated it, but the week before she died, she took me to a flower shop and bought me a yellow daisy. At first, I was angry because I had wanted the lavender, but she explained that yellow means happiness and creativeness, but also means rememberance. Since then, I've loved the color yellow."

"And zinnias?"

"No, its something else she taught me. Zinnias mean thoughts of absent friends. I thought I'd buy this and take it to her grave."

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Gladiolus. I've always loved them, but I never see them anywhere."

"And what do they mean?"

I blushed once again, "Love at first sight." I turned back to the vendor and held up the necklace. "I would like to buy this, ma'am."

The woman told me a price and I reached for my wallet, only to be stopped mid way. I looked over to see Kululu pulling out his own wallet and paying for it.

"I was going to get it." He turned and smiled back at me.

"I know, but I was buying something else too." I cocked my head in confusion and tried to look at what he was buying. "Close your eyes." I eyed him suspiciously, but did as he said.

I felt something cold and hard rest on my neck. The chain tickled me as he tried to clasp it.

"Alright, open them." Once again, I did as I was told. Resting on my neck was a purple and yellow crystal Gladiolus. I felt my cheeks burn again as I fingered the crystal.

"Thank you, Kululu." He held out his hand, which I happily took. I felt the crystal zinnia and squeezed.

"Let's go see your mother." I nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the graveyard sometime later and I led him to where my mother was burried. It was a normal gravestone, with a picture of her in front along with an incense burner.<p>

"You look like your mother." I layed the necklace across the base of the headstone and looked up.

"That's what everyone says."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday, but I know she's happy where she is and she's not alone. My little brother is there with her."

"Your father explained what happened, when I looked into his memories. You were very close to her."

"She was my best friend. I'd come home from school and she'd be waiting with open arms." I felt my eyes burn as tears spilled down my cheeks. Moments later, I felt a pair of arms wrapp around me and hold me close.

"Don't cry. You'll see her again."

I clutched his chest and cried. "Thank you, Kululu."

* * *

><p>My eyes opened. I looked around, I was back in my room. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, frowning. It had been a dream.<p>

My eyes were red and puffy from both sleep and crying. I looked over myself. I looked just like I had every other day.

My eyes travelled to my neck and widened. There, resting on my chest was the purple and yellow gladiolus.

* * *

><p>AN: So chapter 11 is done! YAY! I'm thinking the next chapter will be Waruru. I don't know yet though.


	12. Games!

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Monday, we had a huge storm (I live in Indiana...and it got pretty bad here. Not as bad as other places, but still.) And I went and stayed the night with a friend until Wednesday...when we had another round of storms. I know, real freakin neato. So I didn't start writing until Thursday...on a different chapter that wasn't turning out at all and then I started this one. Still not all that pleased with it, but hey, it works. So hopefully, I will be able to get myself back into updating and get some more chapters out.

Also, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me with them. I have a couple, but I can put some of them in just yet. Naturally, I'll give the person credit. I may even put you in the story for a chapter. Depends on how things go.

Waruru Presents: Games!

Waruru's POV

I sat beside the others of the platoon, watching as Keroro ranted about his new plan. Part of me was some what excited about the new plan, since I hadn't seen him do squat in the entire time I'd been on Pekopon. Another part dreaded the day he actually succeeded in conquering Pekopon. What would happen to all of our friends? Nothing good, that much I knew for sure.

"Waruru, are you even listening?" Keroro shouted, throwing his hands down on to the podium.

"Of course I am" I said, mock proudly.

He narrowed his black eyes and asked, "Then what was I talking about?"

I frowned. "Something about sweet potatoes?" I watched as he sweat dropped and fell over. Guess I was wrong.

"That's not even close" he muttered, angrily, "I was saying we are going to challenge the Pekopons to a series of games and the winner gets Pekopon."

"Some how, I don't think they will just hand over Pekopon if they lose."

"They won't have a choice. Keeeero kero kero. Let's resonate!"

~Kero kero kero~Giro giro giro~Tama tama tama~Doro doro doro~Kuru kuru kuru~Waru waru~

~Sometime later~

"I challenge you Pekoponians to a game!" Keroro shouted.

It was odd to see all of the Pekoponian teens gathered in one spot, normally they'd all be doing their own thing. Even Saburo was there, sitting next to Koyuki and Fuyuki. Natsumi didn't seem to happy about that, neither did Momoka...but she probably wanted to sit next to Fuyuki. Sewa didn't seem to care. She played with her necklace, blushing and grinning like an idiot.

"Stupid frog, I don't want to play your games" Natsumi practically barked.

"Too bad" Keroro grinned, "Kululu!"

"Ku ku ku. I press!"

We all went flying through a purple and black vortex. I would have been impressed if I didn't feel like my stomach was going to be violently ripped from my middle.

Then as soon as it had started, it stopped and we all landed on the ground in a great pile.

"Ow"

"That hurt!"

"Stupid frog!"

"Ku ku ku!"

We managed to seperate and looked around. The was a large screen covering up on wall with two podiums in the middle.

"Welcome, players! To begin, press start!" the game shouted, happily. Keroro walked in between the podiums and jumped on a large red button...that I somehow had overlooked.

"There will be six rounds. The team with the most wins, will win the game" Keroro explained, "If we win, we get Pekopon."

"Yeah, right. Like I'd let that happen, stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled, shaking her fist at the small frog. Sewa held her arm out, stopping the angry pink haired girl.

"What do we get if we win?" she asked, quietly.

"Pekopon" Keroro said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sewa laughed and shook her head. "Honestly, I could care less if you conquer Earth right now. I would prefer something...different."

"What do you want?"

Sewa grinned and turned to me. "No. I want revenge. If I win, I want Waruru to go on a date with Dororo."

I felt my face heat up, and out the corner of my eye, I say Dororo's was tinged pink as well.

"But what about the others?" Keroro asked, looking past her at the other humans. They shrugged and agreed to Sewa's terms. "Very well the terms are set! We can start the game." The green Keronian jumped up and landed on the button, pushing it down.

"Round one! Sports Dome!"

"Well this sounds like me" Natsumi stepped forward. Keroro stepped on to the other podium. "You really think you could beat me, toad?"

"Keeero kero kero."

"Player one will choose the game!"

"Soccer!" Despite not wanting to do this, Natsumi sounded kind of excited.

I watched as the two played. Keroro was quite serious and was actually beating her. One more goal and he would win. Keroro jumped in the air and swung his leg as if he were actually kicking the ball. As we watched the ball went into the goal, winning the game for Keroro.

"Winner! Player two!"

"How...how did you beat me?" Natsumi left the podium and walked back to us, "How did that stupid frog beat me?"

"It's okay, Natsumi. You'll get them next time" Koyuki patted the sulking teen on the shoulder.

"Round two! Race Rally!"

"My turn!" I said, excitedly.

"Momoka, you should go next" Fuyuki advised.

"W-why do you think that?" Momoka questioned.

"You always win when I play you, so you should be fine!"

"O-okay!" Momoka stepped forward and got on the podium.

"You're going down, crazy!" I taunted, grinning. She turned to me, glaring and no longer the good Momoka.

"What did you say, runt?" My eyes widened and I turned back to the game.

"Player two will choose the style!"

"Street race!" I exclaimed. The screen changed to that of a typical big city. A street light flashed on the screen, first in red, then yellow, and finally green and we were off. Momoka was really good and managed to pass me. I watched as she sped ahead. She would win and I wouldn't stop her. I kind of wanted to go on that date with Dororo.

"Winner! Player one!"

"I did it!"

"I knew you would" Fuyuki congratulated her as she left her podium while walked back to my platoon mates, acting as though I felt bad for losing.

"You did good, Waruru. You gave your best and that's what counts" Dororo tried to console me while squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks, Dororo" I said, blushing.

"Ku ku ku. You lost on purpose, didn't you?" Kululu inquired, quietly. Giroro stood beside him, watching me.

"I did."

"If you want to go on a date with Dororo so bad, ask him!" Giroro said, heatedly. I blushed even darker.

"It's not that easy."

"Round three! Karaoke Dokey!"

"Ooh! I'll do this one!" Tamama giggled.

Saburo stepped forward, quietly.

"Player one sings first!"

"Hareru Michi!" (A/N: This is an actual song, for those of you who don't know. It's actually one of the openings to Sgt. Frog/ Keroro Gunso...and I can actually imagine Saburo singing this.)

Naturally, Saburo did amazingly. I thought he had it in the bag...until Tamama stepped up.

He began singing Funny Days (A/N: Another actual song. It's sung by Yachiru from Bleach.) and was doing a lot better than what I might have thought. In the end, it was him who won.

"Winner! Player two!"

"Good job, Tamama" Saburo said, shaking the tiny black frog's hand. Tamama smiled and skipped back over to us.

"Round four! Immortal Combat!"

"Giroro, this is you" I said, looking at the screen. Giroro would win. There was no doubt about it.

Both Giroro and Koyuki stepped on to their podiums, ready to do whatever Giroro chose.

"Player two choose your style!"

"Hand to hand!"

My eyes widened. I figured he would surely pick weapons. Why was he doing hand to hand?

So I could have my date.

I blinked. That couldn't be it, could it? He was purposely going to throw the fight for me? No way.

Way.

It happened very quickly. He acted like he was giving his all, but I'd see him train enough to know he wasn't.

"Winner player one! Round five! Know it All!"

As expected, Kululu sat down on the podium. Fuyuki went up next.

"Player one choose your category!"

"Paranormal!" Of course, he'd pick that.

(A/N: I'm not going to write the questions...kind of how I'm not writing the games...sorry about that, but I think it would be more fun for you all to imagine it.)

Kululu lost. How is that possible? He was the smartest person I'd ever met...ever. And he lost...to Fuyuki. It was up to Dororo now. If Dororo lost, I'd get my date. But if he won, we'd be tied. No pressure, or anything.

Kululu walked back to us and crossed his arms.

"Why did you lose, Kululu?" I asked, whispering.

He didn't say a word, merely grinned. I hadn't really expected an answer...but it would have been nice.

"Round six! Dance Mania!"

"Let's do this!" Sewa boomed, excitedly. She practically ran to the podium. Dororo approached slower and jumped on his podium.

"Player one choose your song!"

"Seduction! Vocal Remix!" (A/N: Once again, real song. Its on DDR SuperNOVA 2...look it up...seriously.)

"Player one choose your difficulty!"

"Difficult!"

"Player two choose your difficulty!"

"Difficult!"

"Begin!"

Watching Sewa and Dororo dancing was nearly impossible. I had never seen Sewa move so fast. And Dororo...well, he's a ninja. They have to be fast.

As selfish as it sounded, I hoped Dororo would lose in the beginning, but as I watched I couldn't help but hope the opposite. Giroro was right. I should just ask him myself. Then if Dororo wanted to go out with me, I'd know it was because he liked me and not just because he had too.

Time seemed to slow down. Sewa was falling, having misstepped. I watched as a clone of Dororo moved quickly and right her, and another doing the dancing for her. Once she righted herself she went back to dancing, acting as if nothing had happened. Dororo wanted her to win. Or else he wouldn't have helped her.

"Winner! Player one!"

"Sewa, you did it!"

Dororo walked over to the rest of us, a slight blush creeping on to his cheeks. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" I felt my face heat up and I nodded, eagerly. Maybe he did feel the same way.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter wasn't all that great, but it leads up to the next chapter. Plus, I haven't updated in a bit and I needed too. So here you go.


	13. A Date With Dororo!

A/N: Okay, I know my updating is kind of slow right now, but I'm running short of ideas. So, I don't know when I will update. I will try to every week, and maybe I can make some of the chapters longer.

I've also been working on a new story (Yu Yu Hakusho) with a different character (no Reiko and Nana, sorry. It's started, but I don't know where to go with it quite yet) named Puella. The first three are done, and they are kind of long. My goal is to get atleast two more chapters done before posting. Don't know how that will work, but we're gonna try. I also have to figure out a title for it. I mean, this one's title was kind of random because it was a song I listened to a lot (Love that carries me by Jonezetta) though I'm not sure if the song itself fits...hmmm.

* * *

><p>Waruru Presents: A Date With Dororo!<p>

Waruru's POV

I sat on the couch watching Naruto again, waiting for Dororo to come by. Sewa had given me a dress that one her old dolls wore saying, "You want to look nice, don't you?" I had grumbled a little, but it really did look good on me.

I looked down at the dress and gave a small smile. It was white with pale blue flowers on it. It did look good on me.

Of course she had made chang hats as well, so now instea of my jester's hat, I wore a white bandana...which I wasn't too fond of, but I couldn't talk her out of it.

"Are you excited?" Sewa's cheerful voice asked from behind me. I turned to her, a playful glare on my face.

"I hate you" I replied, mock anger evident in my voice. She grinned and headed out the door.

"Be good" she threw over her shoulder as she closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my show.

Sometime later, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, I saw Dororo standing there, his blue cheeks tinged pink while holding a bouquet of white and blue daisies. Oh the irony.

"Hey, you wanna come in?" I asked, moving aside. He walked in and looked around, nervously. Apparently, he'd never been on a date either. "Dororo, relax. It's just me" I soothed, patting him on the shoulder. He turned and looked back at me.

"Theseareforyou" he said, quickly, pushing the bouquet towards. I felt my cheeks burn as I took them from him.

"Thank you." I tottered into the kitchen and found a vase to put the flowers in.

"You look really pretty" I felt my whole body burn at his words.

"Thank you" I repeated. I put the flowers in the vase and watered them. Why was this so tense? Dororo and I were friends, this should be easy.

"You're just as nervous, aren't you?"

I turned and looked at him. "I am. It's weird. This should be easy for us."

He blinked for a second, before throwing his head back and laughing. It was odd. I'd never heard him laugh before...well, not like this.

"Love is never easy" he said, calming himself down.

I blushed again. Did he just say love? I wasn't in love with him...Was I? No, absolutely not. I am not in love with Dororo.

"Uh, so what do you want to do today?"

"Oh, right. Well, could you cover your eyes?" I blinked. What the hell did he have planned? Shrugging, I pulled my bandana over my eyes. I knew Dororo wouldn't do anything weird. I trusted him.

He led my outside and onto, what I assumed, his hovercraft. I felt the take off and soon we were flying through the air.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, I felt the hovercraft land. I could smell wildflowers not far off. Where had he taken me?<p>

"Can I look?"

"Yes" he spoke softly as he moved the bandana from my eyes.

Around us were wildflowers of ever color, high grass, and a circle of trees. In the center of the clearing sat a blanket with a basket laying on top.

"A picnic?" I questioned, turning back to him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I quickly shook my head and smiled. "I've never been on a picnic before. I'm glad my first is with you."

His cheeks tinged pink again and I knew I had said the right thing.

He led me over to the blank where we ate and talked. Once we got over our initial nervousness, our date was probably the best time I'd had in a long time.

By the end of the day, I was wishing it would never end.

* * *

><p>As the sun set, Dororo and I walked towards Sewa's house, hand in hand. We stopped at the porch and looked at each other.<p>

"I had a lot of fun with you, Dororo."

"Me too."

Blushing, I leaned close and kissed his cheek. Both of our faces turned bright red before I disappeared in to the house.

I wasn't falling in love with Dororo.

I already was.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know it was another short chapter...and not that great, but honestly, I think imagining some of the details is fun...so here's 13 (probably the furthest i've gotten in a story.) Hope everyone had a good weekend!<p> 


	14. The Messenger!

A/N: Hello, guys! Welcome to chapter 14! Exciting, huh? First off, I would like to thank everyone for favoriting and/or reviewing! It really makes me happy to see so many people that enjoy this. The more faves and reviews I get, the more I want to update, so thanks guys! (Even if its just telling me to update soon or whatever.)

...

The ARMPIT Platoon Presents: The Messenger!

Unknown's POV

I stood on my hoverboard, making sure I was still invisible. My mission would fail if they knew I was here now.

I hovered closer to the dwelling. Keroro sat in front of the tv, playing with a remote. Despite his incompetence, I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest. Even from this far away, I couldn't help the burning in my cheeks as I looked at the green Keronian.

I saw him shiver and look in my direction, obviously sensing someone watching him.

Oh, Keroro, if only you knew.

I heard my communicator crackle in my hear before a deep male voice spoke, "K77, report back to base immediately!"

I sighed, taking one last look at Keroro, before turning and back towards base.

...

Sewa's POV

I stood in front of Kululu's lab, my heart pounding and my stomach doing sommersaults. I held my chest and sighed.

I had to talk to him. I hadn't since...well, I didn't even know. The lines of reality and fantasy were blurred. I kept having dreams about him. We would go on dates or just sit and talk. Sometimes I would wake and find something that wasn't there before. Like my necklace that I never took off, or a bouquet of gladiolus.

It was all very confusing.

I raised my hand to knock, only to have the door open to Kululu standing there. My cheeks heated and my eyes widened.

I wonder how long he knew I was there.

"Hi" I said, dumbly.

"How long were you planning on standing there? Ku ku ku" he grinned, "I thought we had moved past this."

"I-Wait, what?" I gave him a confused look, only for his grin to widen.

"You haven't figured it out? Ku ku ku."

I glared. I wasn't getting tired of his odd little games. The Kululu in my head wasn't this sadistic.

"I came to talk to you because I think I'm going insane. I can't tell what's real and what's not. I don't know when I'm awake or asleep. I want it to stop. I'm losing my mind."

"Come inside." He motioned for me to follow him, which I did. Once inside the lab, I relaxed. This place always did that to me.

"Am I really going crazy, Kululu?"

He turned around, a look on his face that I couldn't peg. "You'd have to be, to be with me."

"But you're the one causing it. Am I really dreaming, or is what's happening in my head real?"

He sighed, a strange sound to hear from him, and nodded. "It is."

"But it's also in my head, right?"

"It is."

"Can you explain it?"

He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "I release a chemical in your room that matches our brainwaves, from there, I hook a machine to both of us that allows me to control the dream. Once the dream is over, if I've bought anything for you, I retrieve it from the dream."

"Seems like an awful lot of work."

"It is."

I smiled. He must really like me to go through all of that.

"Thank you, Kululu. You really are a sweet guy." His yellow cheeks flushed pink as he turned away. I walked closer and leaned down. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to guide me. Before I knew it, my lips were on the top of his head, causing both of us to redden further.

...

Waruru's POV

I sat with Dororo on the Hinata's couch. Keroro and Tamama were nearby, both watching Space Captain Geroro. I wasn't really into the show, but that wasn't why I was there. More for a certain blue ninja frog.

As I sat there, spaced out, I felt a hand take mine. It wasn't much, but it was enough to bring my focus to the here and now.

I looked at my hand to see Dororo's twined with mine. I could stop the blush that crept on to my cheeks as I looked up at his face. He, too, was blushing.

...

~Later that Day~

We all sat in the living room, watching more Captain Geroro. Sewa sat next to me with Kululu in her lap. She looked happy. I still didn't believe he was all that great for her, but as long as she was happy, I didn't care.

All in all, it was a very quiet day. No invasion plans, no havoc. Just a normal, quiet day.

*CRASH*

Or it was...

We turned to look in the direction the sound came from. Outside, on Giroro's tent.

"Not again" the red Keronian growled, stomping outside. We followed him, curious as to what had happened.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kululu motion for Sewa to stand back. I smiled. He did care for her...he just didn't want anyone to know...yeah, that sounds like him.

"Waruru, stay with Sewa" Dororo commanded. I turned and looked at him. Part of me was super excited over the gesture...the other part wanted to kick his ass for thinking I couldn't handle myself. "Protect her and the others." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my purple haired friend.

"KERORO! IT'S YOU! I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU!" a female voice shrieked. In a blur of pink, Keroro was swept off his feet and tackled to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Kero? Someone help! Get her off me!"

"Ku ku ku. You have an admirer, sergeant."

"Get off my sergeant, hussy!"

I blinked. I wasn't aware Tamama knew such strong language.

"I'm so glad! I finally get to hug you!"

I knew that voice. Glaring, I ran outside.

Just as I had expaceted. A familiar pink Keronian was laying on top of out commander. There was no mistaking it. The blue, floppy earred hat with the spikes at the end. The yellow circle and triangle insignia on said hat. And the eyes, those same red eyes.

"Konana! Get off of him, now!" I shouted, walking over to the younger girl. I reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her off. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...Onee-san?" I scowled at the term. Why couldn't she just say it in English? Those damn anime and games have rubbed off on her. "Waruru! I missed you! I didn't know you were here! Are you working for Keroro-sama?"

"Waruru, do you know this girl?" Dororo's soft voice asked from behind me. He reached out and squeezed my shoulder, and instantly I felt calmer.

Sighing, I replied, "Yeah. She's my younger sister, Konana, who is supposed to be on Keron helping our parents."

The pink Keronian, now known as Konana, rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. I got a better job now, so I don't have to worry so much about them."

A communicator crackled and then a deep voice began to speak,"K77, have you made contact yet?"

"Kona, who's that?"

"My squad leader."

"They sent even more here?"

"Oh no. We aren't staying."

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you a message."

"What's the message?"

"Eh...I'll tell you later!"

She gave me a sheepish grin while I glared. "Konana, what's the message. Tell us or so help me..."

"Alright! Calm down. I was only playing." She gave another grin, and I could feel my blood boil.

"Giroro, you can shoot her now!" I said, crossing my arms.

"If he shoots me, you'll be in trouble, Waru. I was sent here to tell you that you have two months. If Pekopon isn't conquered in that time, they will bring you back and destroy the planet. I'd get started if I were you. Especially if you don't want to see your little friends killed."

I froze, as did everyone around me.

Pekopon would be destroyed? No way. This had to be some sort of joke. There was no way that was right.

"You're kidding right? This just some elaborate April Fool's joke, right?" Keroro asked. I blinked. I wasn't aware he knew such big words.

"No. I'm not. There's one more little thing."

"What is it?" Giroro's voice remained calm. I supposed it had something to with all of his warrior training.

"We'll be coming around periodically to check on you and report exactly what you are doing. If its not to HQ's liking, your deadline will be cut short."

They were going to make sure we were invading. What we should have done in the beginning.

"Konana...is there anything we can do to stop this?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

We had to stop this. Our friends lives were at stake. Either we invaded or they died, either way they were screwed.

She looked at me for a long moment before speaking. Her voice rang in my ears with that one word. The word that shattered any and all hope we might have had.

"No."

...

A/N: Still not that great of a chapter, but I think the ending turned out pretty decent.

Konana is a character that a friend of mine came up with. She was supposed to be like Konata from Lucky * Star (which is where I got her name). I don't think they are exactly the same, but there will be similarities.

Konana's line art will be posted soon. I will color her later and replace the link.

Also I realize that my updating is quite random, but I'm having a hard time writing. Plus I have been playing Sims 3 Generations...and it's kind of distracting.

For those interested in the Puella the Magi story, I still am writing it, but I may not post until after this one is finished...which may be soon. I don't know. I don't really have a set plot in mind for this.

Please review, I know I don't usually ask, but I would like some feedback on this chapter.


	15. Please Stay With Me!

Sewa Presents: Please Stay With Me!

Sewa's POV

The entire platoon was down. Waruru hadn't slept or ate much since the visit from her sister. Dororo tried to comfort her, but he wasn't much better.

Even Kululu was off. Most of his inventions weren't working, atleast I didn't think they were. He didn't visit me in my dreams. He didn't even laugh.

I understood why they were so down and I wanted to help them, but honestly, what could I do.

I couldn't comfort them and tell them everything would be alright because I knew it wouldn't be. And I couldn't very well just stand back and let them take over the planet. We were running out of options, and fast.

...

I stood outside of Kululu's lab. I would start with him. If I didn't change something now, who knows where we would end up.

I raised my hand to knock, the hollow door echoing as my fist rapped on its cold metal. I waited for the door to open, only to be left standing there. Sighing, I pushed open the door myself.

Not surprisingly, Kululu sat at his desk, his head in his hands. This was how I had found him every day since Konana came. It was like he held the weight of this ordeal on his shoulders and it was about to break him.

I walked forward and reached out to touch his shoulder. I stopped myself just inches away from him. I couldn't help him. I couldn't help any of them. Thinking I could would be a waste of time.

"Sewa."

I blinked away my thoughts, my eyes refocusing to see Kululu watching me. It was a rare thing to hear him say my name.

"Hey" I forced a smile. I didn't want to worry him. He had enough on his plate already.

"Would you..." He trailed off. I cocked my head to one side. It was even rarer to hear him ask me something.

"Yeah?"

"Make curry." I blinked again. Okay, not what I had hoped for, but whatever.

"Yeah. No problem." I turned to leave, my heart feeling heavy. By the time I reached the door, my heart felt like a rock. "Kululu, there's something I want to tell you." I didn't have to turn around to know he was paying attention. My heart began thumping in anticipation, waiting for me to speak the very words I had longed to hear from him. "No matter what happens, I'm glad to have had this time with you. I don't feel so alone any more. So thank you." I felt my heart relax a bit. It was still heavy, but it would be bearable now.

I opened the door and left, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

I loved him.

...

3rd POV

Waruru laid on her bed curled up and facing the wall, tears streaming down her face. She never would have imagined becoming so close with these humans. She held her chest as she continued to sob into the sheets.

She couldn't leave. Sewa needed her. She needed Sewa. She couldn't do that to her. Not after all she's been through.

She heard the front door open and close, signalling Sewa was home. Minutes later she heard her own door open and footsteps walk in.

"Waruru, are you awake? I'm making curry. Would you like to help?" Sewa's voice was quiet and sad.

She must've just been to see Kululu. She always ended up crying after seeing him. Why did he have to be so cold?

"You must be asleep. I'll leave you alone" she closed the door and leaving Waruru to her thoughts once again.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for ignoring Sewa. Sighing, she sat up and left her room. Sewa was in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for curry.

"I'm sorry."

She turned around to face Waruru. Her face was red and streaked with still falling tears. She immediately put down the knife and scooped up the blue frog.

"Don't be. I don't blame you" she murmured, squeezing her tiny friend.

"We should make the best of what time we have left" Waruru stated, hugging her friend. Sewa pulled away, realization dawning on her face.

Waruru was right. They needed to make the best of what time they had left. Which meant, telling him everything.

She jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell him."

"Tell who? What?" Waruru stood at the entrance, confused. Sewa put on her shoes and grinned at the small frog.

"Kululu. I'm going to tell him I love him."

Waruru's eyes widened. "But he's such a..._jerk."_

Sewa smiled. "But he's my jerk." With that she turned and ran out the door, leaving Waruru standing there, shaking her head.

"Naive girl. Oh, Sewa, whatever will I do with you?"

...

Sewa's POV

I ran through the base, running the familiar path that led me to Kululu's lab. Maybe after I tell him how I felt, my heart would be lighter. And maybe, he'd be happy.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, instead I just opened it up and ran in. Kululu was at his workbench. He didn't bother turning around. I was one of the few people to come see him so regularly.

"Kululu, I have something important to say."

His back remained towards me. Why wouldn't he face me?

"Kululu, did you hear me?"

"Ku ku ku. I did." He turned around slowly. As he turned, I noticed what he held. He lifted his arm and pointed the gun towards me. "I press. Ku ku ku."

As the beam shot towards me, one thought ran through my mind.

Atleast I was going to die by the hands of the man I loved.

...

A/N: Please don't hate me. I don't do a lot of cliffhangers and this one was just begging for it. Originally there was supposed to be another chapter before this happened...but I couldn't figure out how to plug it in. So it may come later.

I know I haven't upload Konana's picture yet. I was gone for awhile, staying with my former stepdad and his girlfriend (whom I have adopted as my second mom).

So the next chapter will be the one with the idea that made me want to write this story. XD Look forward to it!

Also a review or two would be appreciated! :)


	16. This Love That Carries Me!

Sewa Presents: This Love That Carries Me

Sewa's POV

All I could see was black. Everywhere I looked was that inky blackness.

"Sewa."

My name. Someone was calling my name.

"Sewa, wake up."

I was asleep? Well that explained the constant blackness.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Well, I wasn't dead so that was a plus. I looked over to Kululu to see him kneeling next to me.

"Kululu..." In a rush, all of the memories from before came rushing back. He shot me. I don't know with what, I didn't really care, he freaking shot me. "You asshole!" I shouted, reeling back and letting my fist fly.

"Ku ku ku. Good to know the change didn't alter your personality" he laughed, now on the floor holding his cheek.

"What change?" I asked, walking over to him, "What did you do to me?"

"Look in the mirror."

I turned around to see the mirror but the reflection looking back at me wasn't me. Staring back at me was a purple Keronian with violet eyes. She wore the same cat eared hat that I wore and had the same flower symbol that was on my jacket on her belly. That couldn't be me. That was impossible.

"Kululu...what did you do to me?" I repeated, quietly.

I could see both the good and the bad in being turned into a frog.

The good: I could actually be with Kululu now. I could go back with them to Keron. I would never have to forget them.

The bad: I would have to become an invader. I wouldn't be allowed to stay with my dad anymore.

"Ku ku ku. Now you can come with us."

"You realize what you are saying. I wouldn't ever see my dad again...or my friends."

"Waruru and Dororo are your friends."

"But so are Natsumi and Koyuki. And Fuyuki and Momoka. You can't just expect me to forget all about them so I can come with you, do you?" I turned to look at Kululu. He looked angry. I'd never really seen him mad.

"You're choosing them then?" I frowned. I wasn't choosing anyone. I didn't want to choose anyone.

"Kululu, I love you with every fiber of my being. So much so, I would go to Keron with you, but don't expect me to just sit back and watch my friends and family die." I turned away and walked out of the lab.

...

Kululu's POV

I watched as Sewa turned and left my lab. I understood why she was upset with me. I knew what I was asking of her. I didn't know how to help her. I wanted to make her happy...like she had done for me.

_You sound like a sappy idiot. Get ahold of yourself, Kululu. You are not some lovesick puppy._

I laughed at the conversation in my head. I wasn't a lovesick puppy.

No, I was worse.

I was a lovesick _frog._

_..._

Sewa's POV

I slid down the door, tears streaming down my cheeks again. I'm not going to lie, this actually surprised me since I didn't know frogs could cry.

I had finally told him how I felt...and only to show him how much our situation weighed. Why did things always have to turn out like this? Why couldn't our lives be normal?

_Because if things were normal, you'd still be locked in your room with a sketch pad trying to forget how much your heart hurts._

_Because if things were normal, you'd have never met Waruru or Kululu and you would have never become friends with Natsumi and Koyuki or Fuyuki and Momoka. You'd be alone._

More tears followed. I didn't want things to be normal, because inner me was right.

Had things been normal, I never would have found all this love. This love that carries me through everyday, every situation. It's what made the bad bearable. We'd get through this. We always do.

I stood up and walked away from the lab. I would give Kululu some time to think. I'd already decided what I was going to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but I'd get through it.

...

Waruru's POV

Sewa had been gone a long time. I was starting to worry. It was growing dark out and she hadn't even called.

I sound like a mother hen...

Sighing, I got up from my spot on the couch and headed outside, hopefully I could find her and ask just what she was thinking, staying out so late.

I jumped on my hovercraft and started it up. Damn girl, making me worry.

...

Dororo's POV

I stood outside of Waruru and Sewa's house, carrying a bouquet of daisies. I wanted to cheer Waruru up. She'd been so down since we'd gotten the news. I hoped we could find some way to atleast prevent the distruction of Pekopon. Just a beautiful planet didn't deserve to be destroyed.

I heard something that sounded like a hovercraft, and sure enough, moments later, I saw Waruru fly over the house and in the direction of the Hinata's. She must've gone to look for Sewa. It was nice to see she cared for her human companion so much.

I decided I would follow her. Maybe while everyone is gathered, Keroro could call a meeting and we could find a way to fix this ordeal.

...

Waruru's POV

I arrived at the Hinata house, and moments later, I ran into Dororo. Almost literally. He landed right next to me and when I turned he was like right there.

"Hi" I breathed out, my eyes wide with shock.

"Hello" I could tell he was smiling by the look on his face, "I brought these for you." He held out a bouquet of blue and white daisies. I felt my face heat up. No one had ever bought me flowers before and he'd done so twice.

"Thank you" I smiled, "They are beautiful."

"Are you looking for Sewa?"

"How did you know?"

He smiled again before replying, "Because you've only ever left your house with that look, when you are looking for her."

"Its creepy that you know that..."

"I'm a ninja and an assassin. It's my job to know these things." He had a point. "Do you want to go inside? I'm hoping to talk to the rest of the platoon to see if anyone has any ideas on how to save the planet."

"That sounds fantastic." I followed him inside and through the house to the not-so-secret-but-still-secret base. "What makes you think Keroro will have a plan?"

"When it comes to these sort of things...especially when it concerns the destruction of his Gundams, he'll figure something out."

Wow...if it came down to it, a choice between life and Gundam...he'd choose Gundam...(A/N: That would make him and Otaku, would it not?)

We reached the main room of the base to see everyone already gathered there.

"Oh good, you two are here as well" Keroro said, sitting in the middle of the room. "As you all know, Waruru's sister came to us and informed us that we had two months to complete the invasion. So I have devised a fool proof plan on how to conquer Pekopon."

"Are you serious? You've actually thought of a plan?" Giroro questioned, with a suspicious look at the leader. Not to be surprised...Keroro had thought of many plans...that all failed...

"Wow Keroro. Have you been reading the dictionary? You seem to know alot more big words than I would have thought" I joked, earning a glare from the green Keronian.

"Okay enough joking around" he then pressed a button and spoke into the mic in front of him, "You can come in now!"

The doors opened to reveal a purple Keronian with familiar violet eyes. Everything seemed awfully familiar...

"Everyone, I would like for you to welcome the newest member of the platoon! Sewa Wakai, or as she will be called from now on, Sewawa!"

My eyes widened. Sewa...was a Keronian. How did this happen?

I turned to look at Kululu to see a triumphant smirk.

"What in the hell did you do to her!" I lunged at the yellow Keronian, my blood rushing through my veins in anger. I'd kill him.

"Waruru, stop!" Sewa's voice shouted from behind me. I looked back at her, still amazed to see her in such a form. "I wanted this. Now I can be with him. Now I can stay with you...and now...Now I can finally help you to saving my planet."

...

A/N: So how many people knew she'd become a Keronian? To be honest, I have had the picture of Sewawa done way before I even made Sewa (her name was always going to be Sewawa...I just shortened it and added a last name with the second wa). Sewa means caring, for those of you who didn't know. Waru actually means evil. I wanted to make something close to jokester...but that wasn't happening...and obviously Waruru isn't evil.

So my plan now is to upload Sewawa and Konana...also I have a picture for the A Date With Dororo chapter that I never uploaded. heh. So those will be posted soonish.

I also have no idea where I am goin with this story...so my updating may be a bit slow, while I figure that out...heh


	17. And Yet Another Problem

Chapter Seventeen: Sewawa Presents: And Yet Another Problem...

Sewawa's POV

Being a frog was...different...to say the least. First off, I wasn't used to being this short, not that I was ever tall, but losing half your height does change things. Secondly, I could walk around naked, something that took me a while to actually get used to. And lastly, I had a tail. I don't know if you know this or not, but most people don't have tails...so getting one was weird.

The good things that came out of it though, out weighed any weirdness.

I could now, openly, be with Kululu. Which meant the little bugger had to deal with R.P.D.A or random public displays of affection. Honestly, I don't think he minded as much as he acted.

An example?

I'd grab his hand and hold it until he jerked away claiming he had better things to do...only to wait until we were alone so he could kiss me.

Yeah that was new as well. I had never kissed anyone until Kululu came along. So I had to learn on the fly. (Although, I suspected he went through the same exact thing.)

So yeah everything was going pretty well...well, everything except our invasion.

Each plan failed. Me being on the team wasn't helping either. Nothing we did worked, which meant there were several long nights of helping Kululu with machines or him comforting me.

Konana kept her word and checked in on us atleast once a week. We always knew atleast thirty minutes before she came which gave the platoon plenty of time to hide me.

You see, we weren't quite sure what headquarters would do if they found out I had been turned into a Keronian. We also had no idea if it was legal, since it'd never been attempted before.

So I hid, hoping and praying that my friends would be okay and that Konana wouldn't find out how I came to be.

...

I sat with Kululu in his lab. Everyone else was in bed. It was another of those nights where Kululu was trying to make some ridiculous machine that Keroro had requested. I sometimes wondered why Kululu didn't just take over the platoon. He was the highest ranking, but anytime I asked, he brushed me off.

"Kululu, what do you think will happen if we fail? I mean, will they really destroy the planet?" I asked, sitting in his chair at his desk. I didn't have to turn around to know he was watching me.

"It wouldn't be the first time" he answered, somberly, "But we are going to make sure that doesn't happen, Sewa." I was the only person I knew of who got to see this side of him. When he would cut all the acts and just be...well, I can't exactly say normal, but normal-ish.

"Is there anything you need help with?" I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"No. Go to bed. It's late" he ordered. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright. Good night, Kululu."

He didn't respond, too busy tinkering with his machine, so I left the room and found mine.

Another 'perk' of being turned into a Keronian, I got to live in the base...more specifically, in Kululu's lab. I had my own room, that he had built just for me, with my own desk (because Natsumi brought home my homework and Kululu made sure I did it. I didn't see the point. I didn't think I'd be going back...), a bathroom (because that was one thing _I_ insisted on. I wasn't ready to share a bathroom with my boyfriend.), a tv (for my anime...and to spy on everyone. I usually used it for when Konana came. I'd hide in my room and watch over my friends. This way, I could keep an eye on them and know when it was safe to come out.), and a bed. And, of course, when he painted my room...he did it in yellow and purple (not that I cared.).

I laid down on my bed, frowning. I could put on a brave face around everyone. Hell, I even tried with Kululu, though he usually saw right through it. But when I was alone, all the walls came crashing down. All my fears and worries would come swarming through the rubble and would hit me like a tidal wave. That's how it was. Every night. I would worry and scare myself, and finally I would cry until I fell asleep. I could act the part of a loyal invader, fearless, unwavering, but inside I was still the same old Sewa. Nothing would change that.

...

I woke to the sound of someone banging on my door. Naturally, I got angry at the sound.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you want to continue breathing, I'd suggest you stop" I shouted at the door banger. I laid back down and looked at the clock on the tv (something Kululu had done, which I was thankful for. I mean who would have thought you could turn a tv into an alarm clock?). 5:53. Who in their right mind was up at 5:53?

The banging continued until I finally got up and went to the door. I twisted the knob and yanked it open to see a large pair of bright red eyes.

"Hello, Sewawa, nice to see you" Konana grinned. I blinked. My blood ran cold...well colder.

"K-Konana, what pleasant surprise" I said, smiling nervously.

"It definitely is...So how long have you been hiding, I wonder?" she inquired moving closer. As we entered the room, the door closed on its own.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding! Why would I be hiding? Do I have something to hide?"

She grinned and continued to move closer. Every step she took, I moved two back, and eventually I found myself on my bed again.

"Sewa, Sewa, Sewa. It was inevitable. I was going to find out eventually. You know, the others are going to be in a lot of trouble when I tell HQ about this...predicament."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. "Please...please don't. It was my fault. They had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I won't...for a price."

"Anything."

Her grin widened to the point I don't think she could widen anymore.

"What I want should be obvious." I blinked. Obvious to who? Herself, well yeah...duh...To Waruru, maybe. To me, like I would friggin know?

"What is it?"

"I want Keroro. Its as simple as that. Give me Keroro, and I'll help you become a full fledged Keronian. Don't and...well, lets just say you don't want to go with that option. Do we have a deal?"

Swallowing, I took her hand in mine and spoke the word that sealed it, "Deal."

...

A/N: Hey! So first off, I would like to thank anyone and everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, or even looked at this story. You guys are awesome!

So I'm going to say this now, Sewa/wa is only going to be called Sewa by Waruru and Kululu...and Konana (only for a little while though.) She urges everyone else to call her Sewawa, to get her used to the name for whenever she leaves.

So this chapter came a lot sooner than I thought it would. Mostly because I've been quite distracted with the Sims Medieval (its a lot different than the others because it's actually harder.) So I hope you guys liked this, I apollogize for my random updating (which will continue until I figure out where to go.)

Review please! I do respond, and they usually help me to focus on writing new chapters for you guys!

Also the pictures of Konana, Sewawa, and A Date With Dororo are uploaded. Check my profile under The Love That Carries Me!


	18. Author's Note

A/N: Yeah I know, whenever you see one of these it's never good news, and believe me, I hate writing them. So lets get this over with.

I know there are a lot of you wanting updates for which ever story it is that you are reading, but I regret to inform you I will be taking a break. I just don't have time to write any more. We've got Halloween coming up, which is one of my favorite holidays (I may do one shots for holidays) and I've got to get ready for that. But most of all, its the Christmas. Like every year, I make the Christmas presents I give out. And I'm sculpting once again. They take a lot of time and effort to do, so I have to focus on that.

Plus my comp was messed up for like 2 weeks.

And I have to try to get a job. So yeah, I've got like no time to write. I apollogize, but I have to deal with everything else. Hopefully I can post holiday one shots, for everyone, but regular updating is going to have to take a back seat for now.


End file.
